The blood of a half-elf
by hayta
Summary: It's the story of a hero from the shadows, the protector of all mystical creatures and a good friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1: A hero was born

The story I'm about to tell you, may be true may be not, you got no chance of knowing it, but it's the story of a friend, a friend who been through a loot, and he asked me to tell the story to keep alive the memory of others who aren't with us anymor.I will tell the story the same way he told me, but lets start with a litte history.

In the beginning,when the Earth was made by God,He created two species: the elves, the first born, with great intellect, beauty and dexterity; and the humans, the second born, with cleverty, strength and courage.

The two species were like cousins, very close,very humans were very crafty and they liked to mold metals in a variety of shapes and they created different kinds of tools to do so, while the elves where more attracted of the nature and it's elves went to the forest to learn its secrets and when they came back, they gave birth to something far greater: the magic. Humans used to learn from elves and elves from humans, and try to understand each over view of there can't be light without darkness, Lucifer, one of the angels who were very interested in this new world, try to defy God and for his arrogance, he was send to the years he spend in hell he didn't rotten, no, he studied, he learned, he created, he turned himself in something unrecognizable and a few thousands years later he was controlling the , he wanted the Earth for himself, so when he thought he had enough power, he sends his emissaries to the mortal world to find him new souls.

On Earth, the emissaries were doing their job, everyone who was unhappy, poor or homeless were given a very tempting offer of power, gold, and everything their heart would desire, in exchange for their who accepted the trade,were given gold and power, but they were put through sword and fire and mutilated till they were shells, angry, aggressive and elves who accepted the trade were tortured to the point when they were the opposite of their old were changed in devil-like creature, with red skin, horns and the ability to control fire; while elves were turned into orcs, ferocious, angry and brutal creatures.

Not long after, there were a war between the Alliance of every species on the planet Earth, and the invaders from war went on for countless thousands of years, but through the dexterity of the elves and strength and bravery of humans, the demons were cast back to after that, the endless Divine War started between hell and haven,witch is happening right now, as you read this, in hope that nothing like that would ever happen again.

On Earth, in the need for more territories, more resources, more power, the humans began countless elves, didn't want to attract humans wars upon themselves, they decided to let the humans with their wars, but they didn't want to let the humans to destroy the Earth using their magic after all their collective work, so, with heavy hearts and the acknowledgement that their era was gone, they took every book, every spell scroll and every proof that there were "mystical creatures", and disappeared with them. The years has passed, elves become legends, then myths and in the end, fairy tales, but little the human know that the elves never left them, they blend in human population and watch them, as their guardians from the shadows.

Now our story begin, it starts with my friend, in a very faithful day, in a country called Romania:

"Hi, my name..., you don't have to know my name, the little you know about me the best for you, but for the sake of the story, you can call me Ştefan.I like that name, its a strong name, very popular around was the name of a great king from Moldavia, Ştefan the you don't care about these things, you want to know more about me, lets see what can I tell you, I like comics, video games and penguins.O, I forgot, I'm an half-elf , right?What ever you feel right now is nothing comparing to what I was felling there.I'm 7 years old, and it's my birthday, October the 15th, but that day was strange from the , I would have a big party with friends and cake and stuff like that, but this year, was just me, my father and my would not even let me go to the kindergarten, instead we were standing there, looking at each other, and at some point, father decided to tell me a secret, that my grandpa was an elf, he was a half-elf and I am one the beginning I thought he was joking, but no he was serious, and you can't imagine how I felt, my whole world was turning upside down, I didn't know what I am anymore, and I was scared.O and you wouldn't believe my birthday present, a hunting knife with the blade made out of silver, short enough so I can hold it in my ?I wasn't allowed with the knives from the kitchen, and now I got my own knife?Seriously?Anyway, right now, I was in my father's car, going to met one of his friends.

The car stops in front of a big orange courtyard was strange, grass everywhere, with trees and I wouldn't know better, I would say there was a little the front of the gate, a tall men with long dark hair was waiting us.

-El este Tarcas, prietenul pe care vroiam să-l cunoşti.(He is Tarcas, the friend who I wanted you to meet), my father said.

I'll never forget the moment when he grabbed my shoulder, look me in the eye and told me "Ştefan, the humans are capable of great things, but they are very intolerant, not long ago they were killing each other because of the skin color, and I don't want to imagine what would they do to you if they find out that you are half accepted to train you so you could defend yourself.". That's now I meet Tarcas, the only person in the world who was understanding me, and the only person with pointy years I know, yea ,he was an elf, and my best friend.

In a year of daily training, I learned 3 stiles of martial arts, how to fight with 4 kind of swords, how to shot a bow and arrow or a rifle, how to fight with a stick, how to throw daggers, how to make myself unseen and even a bit of I was excelling at everything, especially shooting arrows.I learned how to use my "elven gifts" to.I can see further and in the darkness, hear better and track things like no human. Literally, the footsteps are glowing when I look at them, weird.

The year passed, and I was going to go to , , seriously, in the beginning of the autumn my parents told me that this year I'm going to the meditation I practice at Tarcas, I was able to control my feelings, but I got to admit, I was pretty nervous, I wasn't familiar with the concept of school.

I won't try to make the things that happened look any better than they were, because I want you to have a realistic view of from the beginning I was the class bully.I was a half-elf, more than a merely human, more then them, I was thinking myself to be greater than them, and I still do, but not because I'm different, because I do things that they can't even imagine, I sacrificed more fore this world, for them, than they could ever will do.

I've got to say, I liked being the bully, the power, the fear, the thrill of the fights, I was felling like school hours were the same for me: stay in your bench and pretend to be awake. Don't understand me wrong, I was trying to learn something, but the way our teacher was talking made me sleepy.I learned how to write and read and math and stuff like that, but seriously, things like biology will never help me, I already know all I need from that matter: the route of all blood vines and were should I hit to cut how another year had passed, the worst part was that I could go to Tarcas only on weekends.

But probably you don't want to read this either, so lets go on, in the summer break, I was playing with a thermometer, that I will regret all my life, and how I was playing with it, don't ask me how, but I manage to break it, and from it's inertia, it went right in my had.I was a bit stun, looking at the quicksilver slipping in my open wound.

Making a summary of the next few days, a doctor told me that overnight I developed an advance stage of heart cancer, and no one can do anything for me quicksilver react with my "strange" biology and that sad I wont be alive by the end of the summer. So, where modern medicine can't help me, maybe magic parent took me to the best "doctors" from this dimension, which are in Tenerife, some Spanish funny thing about Tenerife, it is like a cross road for all intelligent species on you know where to look, and they allow it, you can find from hobbits to ,so we went to this fancy doctors and guess what they told me:"Cancer is not an elven disease, there is no medicine that your metabolism would are very sorry, but there is nothing we can do.".My father was sad, my mom wasn't allowed to see them because she was human, but probably wouldn't like the news either.

One of the elven doctor from there offered me to take me hunting tomorrow night, more like from mercy or sorry, or consolation because we come from Romania and we didn't get anything. That happened sometime before school, so it looked like I was going to die on the island.I didn't know Elvish to good, but I was talking English almost fluently, so tomorrow night we spoke in were in a huge ass forest, you almost can't see the full moon because of the brought bows for both of us:

-What would you like to catch?

-I don cnou.

He looks a bit around, then he sad:

-How about a dear? And he show me some footprints on the ground.

-To litle, to dep, its a goat.

-O, yes... How about a fox?

-There are no claus, and lok at the back fot, are biger, its a rabit.

-Yes, right(awkward).What do you say about a wolf? And he show me the prints.

-Its to big to be a uolf.

-Maybe the wolfs from around here are bigger. he said very confident.

-Al right, lets go.

I didn't want to hurt his pride anymore, so I went with followed the trail up a hill, and somewhere near the top, the trail looked around, but before we could find anything, a beast with wolf-like appearance jump between us and throw me off the there, in that moment, I was scared after a long time.I wasn't scared that I was going to die, maybe sad or disappointed, but not there, I was scared, it was dark, I lost the bow, the arrows broke while I was falling , I was alone and I didn't know what that thing was.I tried to look around but couldn't see anything. Then I realized that I was going to die anytime soon, so the worst that could happen was a slowly, painful death.I took the hunting knife and start going up the hill, in hope I would find the doctor. When I was back up, I looked around, but then I see them: 2 big yellow ayes, you could feel the hate and the anger in them, then an horrible loud howl, then the beast starts running right for me. I turn in an offensive position, ready to stab the son of a beach immediately he's in my he was to fast, before I can do anything, it grabbed my left leg.I could fell every inch of his fangs, it a reaction, I put all 5 inches of my knife in his neck.I hear his pathetic yelp and his jaw releasing a bit my leg, but I lost a loot of blood and I was paralyzed on the by second, everything got darker, till I close my eyes and hope to be over soon.

But fortunately our story doesn't end I was on the island with the best "doctors" from this dimension, I wake up in the morning with a headache, but very next half an hour is kinda boring, so making a summary, the doctor told me and my dad that the thing who attacked us last night was a werewolf... and he bite me... yea, the good thing, I'm gona live (for who doesn't know these stuff, werewolf can regenerate themselves, if they are not hurt with silver) , yey, the bad thing is that I have to live with that told me also that I kill the bastard from the other night and he can use one of his fangs to make me an amulet that might stop the "unwanted transformation" from happening:"It wont work on a full moon or if you are near wild Wolf's Bane, so be very careful!", so yea, there is that.

So I didn't had cancer anymore but now I've got other problems, like my eyes.I don't know if it's because I'm half elf, but I couldn't see the darkness anymore, the shadow was as bright as the light and I could barely see 't sounds that bad, does it, but then I went to sleep, and when I close my eyes there was that deep, dark, soul-sucking hole in my last night on the island I thought I was going mad, till my mom asked me what's wrong, and when I tell her, she come with this idea: she turn on a was a bit embarrassing but if I was looking right at the light, wasn't though that bad.I've got the "anger issues", the doctor warn me about, too, the other day I almost rip off the arm of some random guy on the street who accidentally hit wasn't even a hit, he barely touch me with his shoulder, but I feel like tearing him , don't worry about that, first thing Tarcas teach me when I get home is anger control.

My other "powers", like my sense of smelling, my hearing, my agility and my healing were pretty sweet, but then again, there was my strength and speed (again, for who doesn't know these stuff, when you become a werewolf your strength, speed and agility are growing exponential, it's a curse designed to make someone who can't open a bottle of water, into someone who can lift a human with one say before you had a strength level of 2 and after the bite you got a strength level of 24, imagine that after 2 years of training, my pecs had pecs),when I get home, the first thing I do is running to Tarcas's home, he knew that if the doctors don't find a cure I was going to die on the island and I wanted to make him a surprise, but as I get out of the car and start running, I start with such speed that my velocity didn't had enough time to adapt, and because the friction force I generate with the air, I hit the air like it was a brick wall, ain't you see that coming, right?And about my strength, if I wasn't concentrating to have the lightest touch, pretty much every time I was breaking the latch.

But if you think that was hard, wait till you hear about the first full moon.I wasn't aware of the danger so I go to bed normaly.I wake up because I was cold and when I open my eyes I realized that I was in an artesian fountain, in a pool of blood, with my pajamas torn apart.I didn't seen anyone around, which was good, but through my mind was flying only one word:"Damn...".

When I got home, I notice the broken door and then my parent who looked I got to Tarcas's home, he show me a recording with a wolf-like beast who was ravaging through the city. By the end of the tape he spoke to me:

-Ști cât de greu mi-a fost să găsesc asta înainte altcuiva? (Do you know how hard was to find that before someone else?)

-...; I didn't want to talk, I knew I blow it up,

-Trebuie să găsim o soluție la problema asta, și repede. (We've got to find a solution to that problem, and fast.) He told me as he press the delete button.

The next few days we try all kinds of methods of making me less dangerous, or keep me immobilised for enough time:

-Încearcă astea.(Try these.) And he gave me some huge ass chains.

Then there was a huge TROSK, and Tarcas who was looking at me and all the broken chains around me, with neutral expression on his face:

-Le-ai rupt pe toate.(You broke'em all.)

-Scuze.(Sorry.)

-N-ai pentru ce.(Don't be.)

He thinks a little, then:

-Te-ai gândit vreodata să îți găsești o ancoră?(Did you ever think about finding an anchor?)

-La ce mar ajuta dacă nu găsim cu ce lanțuri să mă leg de ea, și oricum, cred că pot s-o ridic...(What good would it make if we can't find with what chains tie myself with, and anyway, I think I can lift it...)

-Nu ancoră ancoră, ancoră adică ceva care să te "tragă" înapoi din starea ta, un animal, un animal de pluș, o persoană, ai prins idea.(Not anchor literary, by anchor I mean something to "pull" you back from your state, an plush animal, a person, you got the idea.)

-Păi..., ar fi o fată.(Well..., there would be a girl.)

Believe me, I'm not a telenovela fan, but that's how it was a girl in my classroom, who I think I liked, there could be as well the human hormones the fact, next full moon, I think about her, and surprising I woke up on the floor, with the chains I was tie broken, and many scratches on my walls, but in my room, didn't mater anyway, my first walk in the city was more than enough to attract the attention of the wrong guys.

One day, at the middle of the school year of the second grade, I went to Tarcas's house for the usual training, just to find 2 guys standing in the front of the doesn't have humans friends, and by the smell they were humans, so I go on, on the they couldn't see me anymore, I jumped the fence, went through the shadow of the trees, climbed some lianes which were growing on one side of the house and enter through an open window at the first I start sniffing, I could sense 10 humans in the house, Tarcas didn't let my mom in the house, 6 of em were were no questions left, they were intruders.I didn't chose that room just because of the window, no, that was the room were Tarcas kept all his weapons, so, the question was what to chose.

I chose my favorite weapons: a bow with some arrows, 2 katanas and some throwing knives; and right on time, because the 2 guys from outside were coming in.I didn't want more company than what already was, so I went to the balcony and shoot the 2 comers before they manage to react.

Back in the house, I was searching for the others, 2 of em were up, on my floor, the other 2 were down.I went without a sound to the first 2 and find them searching a room near the stairs.I could see them through the door, and I got to admit, I was a bit scared, I was practicing these moves for almost 3 years, I know exactly what I had to do and where to hit, but that would be the first time I kill someone on purpose, and let someone with experience tell you that: it's hard, but I felt like I had to do it, for Tarcas, so I entered the room fast, throw one knife right in the neck of the most far away guy, letting him to drink his own blood, and before the other guy could see me and take out his gun, I draw my swords and stung him in the heart and one happened in lets say 7-10 seconds, and pretty quiet trough my surprise.

The others 2 were on the corridor, a few meters away of the stairs, so I jumped down the stairs and as I land, throw 2 more knife hit a guy in the head, but the other guy saw me when I jumped, duck under the knife and take cover on a corner of a wall.I walked fast and without a sound to the other side of the corner and draw my katanas.I could hear him, his breathing was loud and irregular, his heart beat unnaturally high, he was trying desperately to reload his the same moment he goes out of the cover wanting to shoot, I do a quick move with my swords and cut the hand which was holding the pistol, hit him, throw him on the ground, and when I was ready to strike my final blow, a thought fly through my mind: if Tarcas wasn't in the house, then were was he?, so I decided to just knock him out.

By the time he wakes up, he was tied on a table and I was patiently waiting:

-Vorbești română?(Do you speak Romanian?), no answer.

-Do you speak English?, no answer.

-Spricht du Deutsche?(Do you speak German?), no answer.

-Tu parle Francais?(Do you speak French?), he looked at me, which means he understands, and he knows I know that, so he tells me:

-Fous le camp, je ne dis pas!(Go to hell, I don't tell you anything!)

-Dis-moi, s'il vous plait, ou est Tarcas.(Tell me, please, where is Tarcas.) I sad with a creepy smile on my face.

-Laisse moi.(Release me.)

-Apres tu dis-moi, ou est Tarcas.(After you tell me, where is Tarcas.)

No answer.I stand up and take my hunting knife:

-Ne me faites pas faire quelque chose que je vais regretter.(Don't make me do something I will regret.)

-Tu es un seul enfant, tu ne feres pas rien.(You are just a kid, you won't harm me.)

-Mal, je suis un seul enfant qui a ete enleve meilleur ami.(Wrong, I'm just a kid whose best friend been kidnapped.)

I take the arm without a hand and make a long, deep cut from the edge to the screams like there's no tomorrow and for him probably won't be:

-Maintenant parle?(Are you talking now?), no answer.

I start peeling his arm like a banana and he screams again.

-Arreter, je... je dis, ugh, arreter.(Stop, I... I'll talk, ugh, stop.)

-Ecouter.(I'm listening.)

-Ton ami etait elf, créatures qui venaient d'envahir notre monde, il existe d'autres comme lui, donc je pris cette pour interroger, est deja hors du pays.(Your friend was an elf, some creatures who come to ivade our world, there are others like him around here, so we take that one for interrogation, he's already out of the country.)

I was starting to show how scared I was:

-Ou vous etes alle?(Where did you take him?), no answer.

I peel the arm a little more:

-Ou e Tarcas?!(Where is Tarcas?!)

-En France, dans un chalet delabre pres de Marseille, avec une entree secrete a travers le sous-sol, e sais tout, maintenant laisse moi!(In France, in a shattered hut near Marseille, there is an secret entrance through the basement, it's all I know, now release me!)

-Voir tu, je ne l'aime pas votre reponse.(You see, I don't like your answer.)

And with a fast move, I put all my knife in his throat and let him bleed before I was scared, now I was was on the other side of Europe, and I ..., what its that sound.

From the the dead body was coming a sound like a "beep beep beep".When I open the bloodied shirt, I find a very slim iron box with a little bulb which was turning on and off with the the box was wrote big" **C-4** ".Through my mind went just one word:

-Damn...

As I say that word, the beep stops, then there was a big _**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOM"**_ , and everything want dark...


	2. Chapter 2: from the ashes of his past

So where were we? A, yes, the big "booom" thing. So you know, our story doesn't end here, and its far from over. As I was saying, you didn't thought I was such noob to stand there and look at the explosion, no. The table I use was one of those old ones, very thick, so I roll under it. The table protected me from the burnings to some point, but the flow of the explosion was so powerful, that almost squeeze me with the table.

After a few good hours of regeneration, I start to become conscious. Hard and painful, I manage to get out of the rubble and get out of the house. The house looked like was about to come tumbling down. Lets see, no police, no fireman, you would say a C-4 explosion would attract more attention. Any way, I have to think: Tarcas was in other country, I was alone, I don't think anything in the house could be used, so I was unarmed, and at the top, I was pretty bad injured too. Yea, find a solution to that. So as I was thinking:

"OK, think, Tarcas always has a backup plan." and I sit on the stairs to catch my breath. When I sit, the hose comes down:

-DAMN!

Wait, Tarcas had a secret hideout where he puts stuff in case of earthquakes, or vampires attacks… you got the idea. The hideout wasn't in the house, you know, in case of a C-4 explosion, it was in a deep hollow from the top of the tallest tree in the garden. When I climbed the tree, I was happy to find in the hollow a key and a note. The note says something like:

"Dear Ştefan, if you find this note it means something bad happened to me and the guys from the house didn't catch you or didn't catch you yet. These humans are elf Hunters, don't let them see you. At the tree root, you'll find a chest. Everything in the chest is yours. Take care of yourself and your family, best wishes…

Tarcas"

Truly, after I dig the root I find a chest. The key I find and the lock of the chest were made of the same material, and both were rusty. In the chest were a recurve bow made of 3 pieces, with the riser for left handed (The fastest way to shoot a bow is with the traditional method, a right handed riser will have the window on the left side, which will make that technique impossible, a left handed riser will have the window on the right side. I'm right handed.) and the limbs were made of wood hardened with glass fiber, 1000 Euro, the house property deeds and his favorite katana… he never let me touch that katana, it was made of black wood and a silver blade, I heard many stories about it.

No, it can't finish like that, I have to save him, now I've got money and equipment, I can go by train, so they don't search for my weapons. There would be only one problem, my parents, what will I tell them, Tarcas been kidnapped, so I will go to France to rescue him, I don't think they would let me. So they must not know, I put the bow and the other thinks back in the chest, and start to go home. On the way, I was thinking what will I tell my parents:

-Mamă, Tată, pot să merg într-o excursie cu Tarcas, el spune că este important.(Mom, dad, can I go on a trip with Tarcas, he says it's important.)

They are looking at each other, then mom says:

-Când?(When?)

-Mâine.(Tomorrow.)

-Păi și școala?(How about the school?)

-Nu o să mor pentru 2-3 zile {ba sar putea să da}, vă rog, e important!(I won't die for 2-3 days {well, maybe}, please, it's important!)

-Păi, atâta timp cât Tarcas are grijă de tine, eu spun că este OK.(Well, as long as Tarcas takes care of you, I say it's OK.) my father says.

Now it's all about mom's answer:

-Hmmm… bine, dar să fi cuminte.(Hmmm… right, but be nice.)

-Bine, mulțumesc.(Right, thanks.)

When I was going to leave, my mom stopped me:

-Unde te duci?(Where are you going?)

-Să-l anunț pe Tarcas.(To announce Tarcas.)

Actually I was going to see when the trains leave. I had to plan my "trip", but before that I took my multifunctional tool and my compass and let them in the chest with the others, you never know. Anyway, I had to change some trains, from Romania to Hungary, from Hungary to Austria, from Austria to Switzerland and from Switzerland to France, and from France another train to Marseille. When I get back home, my mom already made my luggage:

-Am uitat să te întreb, unde mergeți?(I forgot to ask you, where are you going?)

-Franța, cred.(France, I think.)

-Uuu, frumos, ați luat deja bilete?(Uuu, nice, did you take the tickets?)

-Nu știu {nu}.(I don't know {no}.)

-Și când plecați?(And when are you leaving?)

-La 6:30 trebuie să fiu la Tarcas acasă.(At 6:30 AM I must be at Tarcas's home.)

-Atunci mai bine te culci.(Then you better go to bed.)

-Somn ușor.(Good night.)

-Somn ușor.(Good night.)

Next morning, I woke up at 6 AM and run at Tarcas's home. The train was leaving at 7AM but I had to finish my luggage and buy a ticket. When I get there I take out from my luggage things like pajamas, I don't thing I will be sleeping much, and hide through the clothes, the bow, the arrows and the katana. The knife, the compass and the multifunctional were in my pockets, ready for action. The only thing I had to do was to take a ticket:

-Cu ce te pot ajuta?(How can I help you?)

-Un bilet către Ungaria.(A ticket to Hungary.)

-Ești singur, unde sunt părinți tăi?(Are you alone, where are your parents?)

-Nu, tati este la baie și m-a trimis să îmi iau bilet singur.(No, daddy is at the toilet and he send me to take a ticket alone.) I sad with a very childish voice.

-O, bine, poftim.(O, all right, here you go.)

I repeated this conversation in other three languages and after a huge ass trip, I've been to Marseille. There, first thing I do is find a restaurant and have something to eat, I was starving, then I bought a map of Marseille and the surroundings, and after I asked some locals, I finally find the hut: show time. I hide the bag with the equipment at the entrance and start searching for the secret entrance. After a few hours, I thought I've been fooled, but then I find the basement. The basement was small, with a few shelves, too much dust and a little trap door on the ground. After the trap door was another trap door, only this one was a little more special: was made out of metal and had something like a palm scan on it.

I return to the entrance to take my equipment, and after I put the arrows on my back, I realized it would not be a good thing if they see my face, so I take a scarf and tie it around my face and a hoodie. Back at the trap door, in a matter of hours I managed to open it, and inside I find a creepy white corridor. I start sniffing and hearing and I realized there were over 1000 humans and that place was something like hunter's-super-military-underground-base, and if I want to get out of here alive I should be very careful.

I sense two humans coming from around the corner. I slice them fast and search them. They had some money, a hand gun and something like an Ipad. The Ipad had many things on it, but the only thing that interest me was the map of that place. I was searching and searching, that place was at least a quarter of my city, but finally, Tarcas could be only in two places: the cell block or in the interrogation room. First I check the cell block, it was pretty hard to maneuver with all the humans around, but using my sense and the map, and the many corridors of that humongous place I manage to get to the cell block unseen. There were only 6 cells and all empty, that isn't a good sign, it means they don't keep prisoners.

I start running to the interrogation room, with a few "obstacles" but nothing I can't kill before they start the alarm. On the way I remarked there were some big round arches almost at each door. There were very impressive, but I never understand why humans prefer to spend money on expensive lairs than instructed men. Anyway, the interrogation room were behind one of these arches. I could sense an elf in there and two humans. I was excited, I finally find Tarcas. I took my bow and shoot two arrows in the chest of the two humans, took fast the two arrows back and turn to Tarcas… The image shocked me for a few seconds… Tarcas was mutilated on something like an operation table, both his arms were cut from the shoulders, both his legs were cut from the ankles, he was missing an eye and the other one was purple, his heart was beating, I know that because I could see it, and his lungs, and his intestines, and there were buckets around the table to collect blood, and were only half empty.

As I was looking at him, scared, something happened: he looked at me:

-Bună, Ștefan...(Hi, Ștefan…) he said with a lost voice.

And then, in that moment, his heart stop beating… I start crying, after a long time I was crying. Slowly the pain was changing in anger, the same anger I felt when I change in werewolf, just stronger. I didn't care anymore if they were going to kill me or not, I just wanted to kill as many of them as possible, as painful as possible. So I didn't fight it, I embrace it, I took off my medallion, close my eyes and wait to wake up on a hill of dead bodies or to don't wake up at all.

The strange thing, when I open my eyes I was in the same position, but I was taller and I could see my nose. When I looked down I saw claws and lots of fur. I was the werewolf but I was awake to. I was still angry, so I took my katana, it was strange I could grab it so easily and my hand was almost as big as the handle. I start running in the halls and slice, cut, bite, squish and smite everything in my way. I was faster and stronger than you could even imagine.

After a few minutes of continuous massacre, they decided to fall back and regroup behind the huge ass doors. You remember the arches I was talking earlier? Yea, looks like from these arches were coming out these thick-metal-like-super-etanche-door, so yea. Anyway, I didn't bothered trying to open them. I was starting to calm down, and become "smaller" with the minute.

I took one of the Ipad and search the map till I found it: the weaponry. I sprint to it, open it and search for the explosives, and you wouldn't imagine how much C-4 I found. I take more than I could carry and start throwing them all around the place, from the weaponry to the exit. I kept one on me for the finale, set it on 30 sec, throw it inside, take my luggage and run down the hill as fast as I could.

After I was at a safe distance, I waited for the show: many explosions all around the hill, than a big one, a few backed iron pieces flying around, and the best part, the hill dived in the ground, changing in a small crater, squishing all inside. I could hear the screams of the humans inside, and they were sweet.

Anyway, that place of evil was gone, the humans in it dead, but Tarcas was still dead. That's why dad wanted me to train, because people like these. And if that happened to me, what happens with others like me, elves, dwarfs, satyrs, how many souls been killed because they were different, and how many of them were able to train before they were attacked. That's how I decided to do what I do, to hunt they who hunt me and others like me, to hunt the Hunters. I'm the blade of justice, the shadow in the light and the protector of all mystical creatures.

That's the end of that chapter. O, and for those who are curious what happened when I get home:

-Ștefan, mulțumesc Domnului că ești bine, cineva a dat foc casei lui Tarcas!(Ștefan, thanks God your alright, someone burned down Tarcas's house!) I didn't even try to look surprised, but with a sad and lost voice, I sad:

-Tată, mamă, trebuie să vă spun ceva...(Dad, mom, I've got to tell you something…) and I start telling them the story, beginning with the note in the tree, skipping the part where I killed thousands of people. I gave them the property deeds too, but I kept the money, the bow and arrows, and the katana.

I didn't get grounded for lying to them or going to the other side of Europe all by myself, no, they actually looked at me with understanding and compassion. Of course, they think I entered the hideout, find Tarcas dead, then go out, I didn't tell them anything about the slaughter or the "wolf" part. To be honest, I was afraid of what would they think of me, what would they think if they know I enjoy it, what would they think if they would know I was planning to do it as a "job". But I'm sure

this is a problem for another time.


	3. Chapter 3: In the beginning

These days, I had a little chat with my friend, he thinks it would be best if I stop writing, he sad it might be dangerous, but I think a story like that deserve to be heard, so where were we…

A few months after the incident in France, our hero kept busy, he's been "hunting", but not Hunters, other kind of monsters…

Around midnight, just outside the town, a black figure dressed in a long coat enters a bar. No one seems to observe the little man who just entered. He goes at the barman, he was wearing a hood and his mouth and nose was covered by a mask:

-Nu știau ce-mi trebuia mie, dar am aflat un nume, Rareș, spune-mi unde îl pot găsi.(They didn't know what I need, but I find a name, Rareș, tell me where I can find him.)

-Ahem…

-Um…, scuze, spune-mi unde îl pot găsi… te rog.(Um…, sorry, tell me where I can find him… please.)

-Așa-i mai bine, să vedem, Rareș...(That's better, lets see, Rareș...) the barman sad as he was cleaning the table. Nu-ți va fi ușor, dar asta nu te-a oprit înainte, deci vino înapoi mâine seară iar eu o să văd ce pot să aflu.(It won't be easy for you, but that didn't stop you before, so come back tomorrow night and I'll see what I can find)

-Și eu ce-ar trebui să fac restul seri?(And what should I do for the rest of the evening?)

-Relaxează-te, pune katana de-oparte și odihnește-te, Rareș va fi aici și mâine.(Relax, put the katana aside and take some rest, Rareș won't go anywhere.)

-Da, dar fata va mai fi întreagă mâine?(Yea, but the girl will be all right tomorrow?)

-Putem spera la cei mai bun.(We can hope for the best.) and he started to clean a jar.

-De mult am încetat să sper...(For long I stop hoping…)

-Cum zici tu, noapte bună.(As you say, good night.)

-Noapte bună.(Good night.) and he puts on some big black glasses, which were covering the rest of the face.

The black figure was slowly disappearing in the night, till it appeared in front of a block of flats. The block was white, with four flours, but his luck was that he was living on the firs flour, so the only think Ștefan had to do was to climb the three in front of his window and enter the apartment. His parents think he's asleep, so he has to sneak out the window to do his "job", but he didn't mind, he thinks it's a good exercise. As he entered the room, he throw the coat in a corner. Beneath, he was wearing the katana on a belt, beside the hunting knife which was in a pouch. The belt was over an old green hood. Ștefan took the belt with the katana and the knife and put it under the bed, beside the bow and arrows, throw the clothes in a corner, entered the bed and sleep.

It's not like he had so much work that he couldn't sleep, he usually had days without a contract, but this one was special, it was more seriously. Till that point Ștefan had only contracts like "that guy doesn't let me alone" or "that guy stole my wallet" and that is not why he chose this path, he chose this path to help people in danger, not to stop bully's and steal back wallets, and that contract was exactly what he was searching for. A mother from other city, who was going through the town, entered the bar asking if anybody saw her kidnapped daughter. The barman sad he didn't know where she is, but he might know someone who can help and took the photo of the girl, and after two days of "searching" the human-traffic mobs, Ștefan finally got a name, Rareș.

Tomorrow morning, at 8 AM, Ștefan got school. Firs thing he does when he gets there is to put his head on the bench and try to catch a little more sleep before the teacher arrives. The others usually were laughing at him, but they don't know what he does in the very early morning and they don't know that sometimes he got 2-3 hours of sleep a night, but Ștefan didn't mind, or more precisely didn't care. He was done beating them, he was hating them, with a few exceptions, but he was done beating them, as long as they don't do anything that deserve beating.

After school, he goes directly home, Ștefan wasn't the most sociable person, first, because he hates humans and second, because the humans that he doesn't hates might be in danger with him around. The Hunters were coming, lets say once or twice a month, especially on a full moon, and he didn't want to put anyone in danger more than usual. When he gets home, he try to do some homework and wait for the moment when he can go out. Ștefan never saw himself as a superhero, he didn't had a name or an emblem, and he was charging his "customers" with a fair bill for his services. He says because arrows aren't cheep, but the truth is because till now all of his "customers" were humans, and, as you know, he hates humans.

And again, around midnight, a black figure with a long coat enters the bar:

-Ai ceva pentru mine?(Do you have something for me?)

-Ai ajuns chiar la țanc, îl vezi pe tipul chel din colț, el este Rareș.(You're right on time, do you see the bald guy in the corner, he is Rareș.) and as they were speaking, Rareș get up and start to go to the exit. The barman turns around to search for a mug. Ai noroc, încă un minut și l-ai fi ratat...(You're lucky, one more minute and you would miss him…) as he turns around he looks a bit surprised because Ștefan wasn't there anymore. Urăsc când face asta.(I hate when he does that.)

Outside, Rareș gets in his car, but he didn't know that from a shadow of a tree, someone was watching him. Using his speed and sense of smell, Ștefan managed to follow the car to an old hall. Rareș enters the hall and meets with other two guys with uzis:

-Este totul gata? (Is everything ready?)

-Da, totul e gata, avem oameni peste tot la etaj și încă doi aici jos, nu cred să avem probleme, dacă cineva o să încerce să se apropie, o să-l vedem.(Yes, everything is ready, we've got people all over the first floor and two more down here, I don't think were going to have any problem, if someone try to approach, we'll see him.)

-Ar fi bine, avem oaspeți foarte importanți astăzi seară, totul trebuie să fie perfect.(It would be good, we have very important guests this evening, all must be perfect.) as he finish the phrase, something drip on his bald head. It was blood. He looks up and saw one of his man lying at the edge of the first floor, and his blood dripping slowly over the edge. Ce dracu-i asta?!(What the hell is that?!)

-Hei, îi cineva sus… voi doi, ducețivă și verificați!(Hey, is someone up there… you two, go and check!)

After the two armed men went up the stairs, gun fire starts, many desperate shouts and then silence. Out of nowhere, two arrows hit in the chests of the two men near Rareș. Rareș try to take out his gun, but when he was about to lift it, another arrow hit him in the arm. He try to run, but he finds at the exit a man in a dark green hood. He try to run in other direction, but an arrow perforate his leg:

-Bună Rareș, ce mai faci?(Hello Rareș, how are you doing?) he sad it like they were old friends.

-Ci… cine ești tu, ce ești tu?!(Who… who are you, what are you?!)

-Cine sunt?… nu contează, ce contează este ce pot să fac, și mai important, ce pot să-ți fac dacă nu-mi răspunzi la întrebări!(Who I am?… doesn't matter, what matter is what I can do, and more important, what I can do to you if you don't answer my questions!) he goes from a friendly tone to a very aggressive one, and grab the arrow in the arm and pull it a bit. Rareș screams and say:

-Bine, bine, ce vrei să ști?(All right, all right, what do you want to know?)

-Fata asta, unde este?!(This girl, where is she?!) he yell and show the photo.

-Nu știu, omule, nu le-am reținut pe toate, probabil în spate cu celelalte.(Don't know, man, I don't remember them all, probably in the back with the others.)

-Mai este vreun loc unde ar putea să fie?!(Is there any other place where she could be?!) and he pull the arrow again.

-AAARRGH… nu, asta este tot ce am strâns în ultima lună!(AAARRGH… no, that's all we got in the last month!)

-Mulțumesc foarte mult.(Thank you very much.) he comes back to the friendly tone. Then Ștefan cuts his head clean off with his katana.

When Ștefan goes in the back, he opens a big door and find a bunch of girls, very summarily dressed. The girls were standing in the darkness and were very scared. Ștefan compared every girl with the photo, then said:

-Fugiți de-aici, este sigur, tu, vino în coace!(Run from here, it's safe, you, come here!)

The girl looks with 2-3 years older than Ștefan, and taller, but she obeyed:

-M-a trimis mama ta, urmează-mă!(Your mother send me, follow me!)

They ran back at the bar. The barman calls the desperate mother and after a few minutes, the two girl were reunited:

-Oooh, slavă cerurilor, ești bine!(Oooh, thanks God, your OK!)

-Sunt bine, mamă, mulțumită… era aici acum o secundă?!(I'm OK, mom, thanks to… he was here a second ago?!)

-Da, mai face asta din când în când, nu pune la suflet.(Yea, he does that from time to time, don't get a broom up his tail.) the barman sad.

-Păi, transmite-i mulțumesc.(Well, tell him thank you.) the mother sad.

That was the end of that crazy night for that poor girl, but the night isn't over, cose more strange stuff was about to happen. The other girls ran straight to the police, but by the time the police got to the hall, everything was clear, no dead body, no blood, there wasn't anything there to prove that these girls were kidnapped or that they were saved by a ninja. Somewhere away, Ștefan was carefully watching the scene, feeding. One of the worst parts of being a werewolf is that from time to time you've got to eat a more "exotic" kind of flesh. Not necessary human flesh, it goes away with elven or dwarven flesh, or even orc flesh, lets say mainly humanoid flesh. Imagine how hard must be, to be in the middle of classroom, full of children, and get hungry. It was very hard for Ștefan, especially that he has friends in that class, and a girl he likes. Just thinking about a day when he might lose control and slaughter everyone, just scares him, but as long as he feeds at work or after a Hunter attack, he can control himself pretty well.

Half an hour after the policeman left the hall, around 5-6 AM, more expensive cars arrived. Eight men in suits entered the hall, every with two or three body guards. Probably the "guests" Rareș was talking about:

-Is this the place?

-Sì.(Yes.)

The door close after them:

-Good morning, buenos dias, Kon'nichiwa… a figure appears from nowhere, he was naked except for a medallion with a long fang. All the weapons the body guards were carrying turns to him. I know I'm not the host you expected, but… what can you do? See, I like many things, penguins, comics, video games, but there are things I hate, like slavery, natzis,… HUMAN-TRAFFIC! as he yell, everyone prepare to shoot. Ahem… as I was saying, I hate those things… he takes off the medallion. AND WHAT I HATE USUALLY MAKES ME VERY ANGRY…

No one heard the guns shooting, or the desperate shouts, or the broken bones, or wolf howl by the end of the massacre. Believe it, or not, but that's becoming more and more usual in Ștefan's life. Wait and see how his life will change after he meets Amadeus in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Assassin and paid assassin

It was another ordinary evening, at least for Ștefan, he was waiting in his bad, for his mother to check on him, than to go to sleep, so he can go to work. Ștefan was in the summer break, so he had more time to sleep.

Back at the bar:

-Ai ceva pentru mine?(Do you have something for me?)

-Ca și chestie, da, un tip ciudat a venit și a cerut să lucreze cu tine.(Actually, yes, a strange guy come in and ask to work with you.)

-Și era ciudat deoarece…?(And he was strange because…?)

-Să vedem, accentul brianic, avea un baston și a plătit jumate acum, jumate după, cum îți place.(Lets see, the British accent, the walking stick and he paid half now, half after, as you like.)

-Și asta este ciudat deoare… wow, ăsta-i un număr mare!(And that's strange becau… wow, that's a big number!)

-Și e numai jumătate.(And it is only a half.)

-Cred că am dat lovitura.(I think we just hit the jackpot.)

-A spus să vă întâlniți mâine, deci astăzi hai să bem, pentru partereniatul nostru.(He sad you'll meet him tomorrow, so tonight lets drink, for our partnership.)

-Ști, sunt minor.(You know, I'm a minot.)

-Ști, ai o katana, și sunt sigur că minorii n-ar trebui să aibe katane, haide, prima rundă este pe mine.(You know, you have a katana, and last time I check minors aren't allowed to have katanas, come on, first round is on me.)

-N-aș putea nici dacă aș vrea, probleme de sănătate, dar dă-mi o cola.(I couldn't even if I want to, health problems, but give me a cola.)

-O cola să fie.(One cola, right in.)

Actually his "health problem" was the fact that he is a werewolf, he has to remain sober or he can't focus on staying calm. Tomorrow night, Ștefan goes at the meeting point around midnight. Considering the huge amount of money, he anticipate he would need the heavy gear. Not long after he get there, the strange man appeared, 'Walking stick, top hat, this must be the guy':

-Bună seara, tânăr domn, presupun că tu ești persoana cu care trebuie să mă întâlnesc, da?(Good evening, little man, I suppose you're the one who I must meet, yes?)

-Bună seara, ăăăă, da!?(Good evening, ăăăă, yes!?)

-Văd că nu ești foarte convins, putem pleca acum? (I see you are not very confident, can we go now?) he sad to Ștefan.

-Unde mergem?(Where are we going?) he asked, as he was following him to a black car.

-Binevoiesc să te duc până la locați obiectului pe care îl doresc înapoi și, de asemenea, să îți dau detaliile de care vei avea nevoie pentru îndeplinirea cu succes a misiuni.(I deign to bring you to the location of the object I desire and, of course, give you the details that will help you complete the mission.)

-Biineee... uite, poți să înțelegi de ce sunt puțin sceptic la un om care vorbește ciudat, fără supărare, care îmi cere să urc în mașină cu el, nici măcar nu știu cum te cheamă.(Riighttt… look, you understand why I'm a bit sceptical to a man who is talking weird, no offense, who is asking me to go in the same car with him, I don't even know your name.

-Numele meu este Amadeus și nu-ți face griji, dacă vroiam să te omor nu aș fi dat atâția bani hangiului, corect?(My name is Amadeus and don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, I would not give so much money to the barman, right?)

Ștefan stayed there and thought for a wile, Amadeus had a point, so he draw his katana:

-Ca să fiu sigur, să mergem.(For insurance, let's go.)

Both of them entered the car. In the car was only Amadeus, Ștefan and the driver who was gigantic. He looks about 2 meter high, covered in muscles. The whole road, Ștefan had his katana oriented towards Amadeus. There was something wrong about the situation, all of a sudden someone appears with a task that important that he intend to pay 1000000 Euro and not even hire a professional, and what is with the British accent. Something really was wrong, why him, what was even the task:

-Deeeci, îmi spui și mie care este treaba pentru care mă plătești?(Sooo, will you tell me what's the job you pay me for?)

-A, mă bucur că ai întrebat, este chiar simplu de fapt, vreau să intri într-un loc și să iei ceva pentru mine.(A, it is quite simple actually, I want you to break in a place and take something for me.)

-OK, am înțeles asta, dă-mi mai multe detali.(OK, I get that, give me more details.)

-Este vorba de un mic ceas de buzunar din aur, care se află într-o clădire relativ securizată, către care ne îndreptăm acum.(We are talking about a pocket clock made out of gold, which is in a relatively secure building, to where we are going right now.)

-Și cum știu că ceasul este al tău?(And how do I know the clock is yours?)

-Hmm, pui cam multe întrebări, dar foarte bine, ceasul are pe spate acest simbol, este simbolul familiei mele.(Hmm, you ask too many questions, but farewell, the clock has that symbol on the back, it is the symbol of my family.) he shows a nose rag with the symbol Amadeus was talking about. At that part Ștefan couldn't thing for himself 'British' and roll his eye. Dar este o condiție, clădirea este păzită de câțiva oameni, este foarte important să nu îi omori și dacă se poate, nici să îi lași să te vadă.(But there is a catch, the building is guarded by some people, it's very important to do not kill them and if it is possible, neither see you.) he sad with a very serious tone.

They were silent for the rest of the road. After the discussion, Ștefan was thinking "no killing, great, no diner tonight, what is with this contract?" They stopped the car outside the town, behind a tree. In their face was an unfinished building. It was 5 meters tall, with no windows or door, the walls were white from the chalk and was surrounded by a wire fence, it was a big place, maybe it was a factory of some sort:

-Păi, hai să terminăm odată, mersi pentru drum.(Well, let's finish already, thanks for the drive.)

-Cu plăcere.(You're welcome.) the giant driver sad.

Ștefan proceed to the fence and sniff a bit to make an idea of what is he facing. After that, he jump the fence and with an incredible speed and agility, he gets to the nearest window and stick his back at the edge. He waited a bit, then, like a spider who was waiting for his prey, he jumped over the window and drag a man outside with him. The man tried to break free, but he was held on the ground by Ștefan and with a quick move he hit the man in the head, with enough force to let the man unconscious and not break his skull, then he jumped the window. Outside, Amadeus and the driver were watching. The driver asked:

-Ești sigur că a fost o idee bună?(Are you sure it was a good idea?)

-Ce vrei să spui?(What do you mean?)

-Păi, Ștefan este vârcolac, a aruncat în aer 1243 de oameni findcă era nervos, nu crezi că dacă o să-l prindă, o să-și piardă cumpătul și o să omoare pe cineva?(Well, Ștefan is a werewolf, he blow up 1243 humans because he was angry, don't you think if he'll get caught, he'll get into a rage and kill someone?)

-Am văzut câtă furie se află în băiatul ăsta, dacă și-o poate controla, ar putea fi un aliat valoros.(I saw how much rage is in that kid, if he can control it, he might be a powerful ally.)

-Cum spui tu, mergem?(As you say, shall we go?)

-Să mergem.(Lets go.)

Inside the building, Ștefan searched every corridor, till he founds an entrance guarded by a men. The men was average and constantly looking left and right. Out of nowhere, an arrow hit him in the leg. The guard fell to the ground and, after a scream, he try to take the arrow out. From the shadows, a black figure was slowly walking toward him. When the guard saw the figure, he yield:

-CE DRACU!?(WHAT THE HELL!?)

-Vei trăi.(You'll live.) the black figure sad and hit the guard in the face, letting him unconscious.

Inside the doorway was a big chamber, in the middle of the building. In the centre was something like a pedestal with a golden pocket clock on it. The pedestal was surrounded by lasers with were going all over the room. "I wonder if these are laser beams or just alarms, I don't intend to find out." With cat like agility he jumped, rolled and crawled till he get to the pedestal:

-Floare la ureche.(Piece of cake.) he sad for himself. "Let's see, golden, the same emblem, this must be it."

As he was inspecting the clock, the laser beams stops suddenly. From the shadows, two figure appeared, they jumped over Ștefan and throw a rope dart just inches away of his feet. They cross the ropes as they landed and use them to keep Ștefan on the ground. The two men took a martial position as from their backs a third man was coming, it was Amadeus:

-Bună Ștefan, sunt foarte bucuros că ai reușit.(Hello Ștefan, I'm very glad you make it through.)

-Ăsta ar fi momentul să î-mi spui CINE DRACU EȘTI DEFAPT!(That would be the moment when you tell me WHO THE HELL YOU REALLY ARE!)

-Relaxează-te, nu trebuie să țipi, ți-am spus, numele meu este Amadeus, sunt liderul asasinilor din această zonă, și vreau să-ți fac o ofertă: poți să iei cealaltă jumătate de bani, să te intorci la viața ta "obișnuită" și la bătut bătăuși, și nu ne vei mai vedea niciodată, sau ai putea să vi cu noi, să te antrenezi și să-ți folosești talentele la ceva care chiar ar putea face o diferență. Știu despre dorința ta de a ajuta alte creaturi magice să nu pățească ce a pățit Tarcas și am fi mai mult decât bucuroși să te ajutăm. Deci ce spui?(Relax, there is no need of yelling, I did tell you, my name is Amadeus, I am the leader of the assassins from this zone, and I want to make you an offer: you can take the other half of the money, go back to your "ordinary" life and to beating bullies, and you will never see us again, or you can come with us, train and use your skills to something that can actually make a difference. I know about your wish of helping other mystical creature from what happened to Tarcas and we are more than happy to help you. So what do you say?)

Ștefan had a face who was telling he was measuring the options. Suddenly he looked up and with a fast move, grabbed the ropes and throw the two men that were holding him down, like they were pillows. He get up and looked at Amadeus:

-Ști că vorbești cam mult, când încep?(You know you talk to much, when am I starting?)

Amadeus smiled, then sad:

-Prea bine atunci, hai să-i întâlnești pe ceilalți.(Farewell, come, let's meet the others.)

Shortly, five more appeared:

-Deja i-ai întâlnit pe gemeni, Grace și Hope, cei cu cuțite.(You already meet the twins, Grace and Hope, the two with the knives.) two boys around 15 with blond hairs.

-Bună,…(Hi,…)

-…încântat de cunoștință.(…nice to meet you.)

-De asemenea.(Likewise.) "Grace and Hope, seriously?"

-El este Gorm, are rude îndepărtate care au fost uriași.(He is Gorm, he has giant folks.) and he show the driver.

-Bine-ai venit.(Nice to have you here.)

-Bine v-am găsit.(Glad to be here.) they shake hands and Gorm's hand was at least two or three times bigger.

-Acesta este Vlad, cel in care ai tras cu săgeți…(That one is Vlad, the one you shoot with arrows…) he has white skin and black hair.

-Da, scuze…(Yea, sorry…) Ștefan started.

-…e vampir.(…he is a vampire.) Amadeus finished.

Vlad sniff, then sad like he was looking at an unctuous worm:

-Vârcolac…(Werewolf…)

-Nu este foarte sociabil, asta aveți în comun, iar în final, el este Peter, cel pe care l-ai lăsat KO la intrare, el este probabil cel mai normal dintre toți.(He is not very sociable, you two have that in common, and at the end, he is Peter, the one you let KO at the entrance, he is probably the most normal from us all.) he was a man around 18 with short brown hair.

-Sper că ești bine.(I hope you're all right.)

-Tocmai am devenit mai asasin plătit ca înainte, nu știu cum ar trebui să mă simt.(I just become more paid assassin than before, I don't know exactly how should I be.)

-Asta este o greșeală comună, nu suntem asasini plătiți, suntem asasini, bine, luom bani pentru serviciile noastre, dar avem principii, spre deosebire de un asasin plătit, facem parte din societatea secretă a Nizarilor, înfințata in secolul XI de Hassan-i Sabbah. În zilele noastre, lumea care a auzit numele ăsta, cred că a inventat Ordinul pentru propriile lui scopuri, defapt a creat Ordinul deoarece era sătul de corupția, minciunile și omorurile care aveau loc în jurul lui, și de cei care scăpau cu asta. După ce și-a creat o bază solidă în Syria și Persia, și-a trimis oameni peste tot în jurul lumii cunoscute. Problema este că a trimis atât de mulți oameni, încât atunci când Imperiul Mongol a intrat în Syria, au fost măcelăriți și au distrus orice urmă a existenței noastre, dar poate e mai bine așa, lumea crede că am dispărut, cea ce ne lasă să operăm din umbră în liniște.(This is a common mistake, we are not paid assassins, we are assassins, all right, we take money for some of our services, but we have principles, unlike paid assassins, we belong to the Naziri society, founded in the XI centuries by Hassan-i Sabbah. In our days, people who heard about this name, believe that he invented the Order for his own purposes, in truth he created the Order because he had enough corruption, lies and killing around him, and the responsible ones to escape without punishment. After he created a solid base in Syria and Persia, he send his men all around the known world. His problem was that he sent to many people, and when the Mongol Empire entered Syria, they have been butchered ad destroyed every trace of our existence, but maybe it is better that way, the world think we disappeared, witch let us to operate from the shadow in peace.) sad Amadeus.

Hope come closer to Ștefan and sad:

-Încearcă să nu-l faci să înceapă să vorbească despre istorie, de data asta a terminat repede.(Try to don't make him talk about history, this time he finished fast.)

-Ahem, fără alte întreruperi, bine ai venit în familie, mâine seară o să îți arăt unde ne poți să ne găsești, unde o să te antrenezi și cum o să te contactăm.(Ahem, without other disruptions, welcome to the family, tomorrow I will show you where you can find us, where you can train and how we will contact you.)

They drove back in the town and everyone was in his way, it was almost 5 AM.


	5. Chapter 5: Do stuff, earn money

So where were we? A, yes, the big "booom" thing. So you know, our story doesn't end here, and its far from over. As I was saying, you didn't thought I was such noob to stand there and look at the explosion, no. The table I use was one of those old ones, very thick, so I roll under it. The table protected me from the burnings to some point, but the flow of the explosion was so powerful, that almost squeeze me with the table.

After a few good hours of regeneration, I start to become conscious. Hard and painful, I manage to get out of the rubble and get out of the house. The house looked like was about to come tumbling down. Lets see, no police, no fireman, you would say a C-4 explosion would attract more attention. Any way, I have to think: Tarcas was in other country, I was alone, I don't think anything in the house could be used, so I was unarmed, and at the top, I was pretty bad injured too. Yea, find a solution to that. So as I was thinking:

"OK, think, Tarcas always has a backup plan." and I sit on the stairs to catch my breath. When I sit, the hose comes down:

-DAMN!

Wait, Tarcas had a secret hideout where he puts stuff in case of earthquakes, or vampires attacks… you got the idea. The hideout wasn't in the house, you know, in case of a C-4 explosion, it was in a deep hollow from the top of the tallest tree in the garden. When I climbed the tree, I was happy to find in the hollow a key and a note. The note says something like:

"Dear Ştefan, if you find this note it means something bad happened to me and the guys from the house didn't catch you or didn't catch you yet. These humans are elf Hunters, don't let them see you. At the tree root, you'll find a chest. Everything in the chest is yours. Take care of yourself and your family, best wishes…

Tarcas"

Truly, after I dig the root I find a chest. The key I find and the lock of the chest were made of the same material, and both were rusty. In the chest were a recurve bow made of 3 pieces, with the riser for left handed (The fastest way to shoot a bow is with the traditional method, a right handed riser will have the window on the left side, which will make that technique impossible, a left handed riser will have the window on the right side. I'm right handed.) and the limbs were made of wood hardened with glass fiber, 1000 Euro, the house property deeds and his favorite katana… he never let me touch that katana, it was made of black wood and a silver blade, I heard many stories about it.

No, it can't finish like that, I have to save him, now I've got money and equipment, I can go by train, so they don't search for my weapons. There would be only one problem, my parents, what will I tell them, Tarcas been kidnapped, so I will go to France to rescue him, I don't think they would let me. So they must not know, I put the bow and the other thinks back in the chest, and start to go home. On the way, I was thinking what will I tell my parents:

-Mamă, Tată, pot să merg într-o excursie cu Tarcas, el spune că este important.(Mom, dad, can I go on a trip with Tarcas, he says it's important.)

They are looking at each other, then mom says:

-Când?(When?)

-Mâine.(Tomorrow.)

-Păi și școala?(How about the school?)

-Nu o să mor pentru 2-3 zile {ba sar putea să da}, vă rog, e important!(I won't die for 2-3 days {well, maybe}, please, it's important!)

-Păi, atâta timp cât Tarcas are grijă de tine, eu spun că este OK.(Well, as long as Tarcas takes care of you, I say it's OK.) my father says.

Now it's all about mom's answer:

-Hmmm… bine, dar să fi cuminte.(Hmmm… right, but be nice.)

-Bine, mulțumesc.(Right, thanks.)

When I was going to leave, my mom stopped me:

-Unde te duci?(Where are you going?)

-Să-l anunț pe Tarcas.(To announce Tarcas.)

Actually I was going to see when the trains leave. I had to plan my "trip", but before that I took my multifunctional tool and my compass and let them in the chest with the others, you never know. Anyway, I had to change some trains, from Romania to Hungary, from Hungary to Austria, from Austria to Switzerland and from Switzerland to France, and from France another train to Marseille. When I get back home, my mom already made my luggage:

-Am uitat să te întreb, unde mergeți?(I forgot to ask you, where are you going?)

-Franța, cred.(France, I think.)

-Uuu, frumos, ați luat deja bilete?(Uuu, nice, did you take the tickets?)

-Nu știu {nu}.(I don't know {no}.)

-Și când plecați?(And when are you leaving?)

-La 6:30 trebuie să fiu la Tarcas acasă.(At 6:30 AM I must be at Tarcas's home.)

-Atunci mai bine te culci.(Then you better go to bed.)

-Somn ușor.(Good night.)

-Somn ușor.(Good night.)

Next morning, I woke up at 6 AM and run at Tarcas's home. The train was leaving at 7AM but I had to finish my luggage and buy a ticket. When I get there I take out from my luggage things like pajamas, I don't thing I will be sleeping much, and hide through the clothes, the bow, the arrows and the katana. The knife, the compass and the multifunctional were in my pockets, ready for action. The only thing I had to do was to take a ticket:

-Cu ce te pot ajuta?(How can I help you?)

-Un bilet către Ungaria.(A ticket to Hungary.)

-Ești singur, unde sunt părinți tăi?(Are you alone, where are your parents?)

-Nu, tati este la baie și m-a trimis să îmi iau bilet singur.(No, daddy is at the toilet and he send me to take a ticket alone.) I sad with a very childish voice.

-O, bine, poftim.(O, all right, here you go.)

I repeated this conversation in other three languages and after a huge ass trip, I've been to Marseille. There, first thing I do is find a restaurant and have something to eat, I was starving, then I bought a map of Marseille and the surroundings, and after I asked some locals, I finally find the hut: show time. I hide the bag with the equipment at the entrance and start searching for the secret entrance. After a few hours, I thought I've been fooled, but then I find the basement. The basement was small, with a few shelves, too much dust and a little trap door on the ground. After the trap door was another trap door, only this one was a little more special: was made out of metal and had something like a palm scan on it.

I return to the entrance to take my equipment, and after I put the arrows on my back, I realized it would not be a good thing if they see my face, so I take a scarf and tie it around my face and a hoodie. Back at the trap door, in a matter of hours I managed to open it, and inside I find a creepy white corridor. I start sniffing and hearing and I realized there were over 1000 humans and that place was something like hunter's-super-military-underground-base, and if I want to get out of here alive I should be very careful.

I sense two humans coming from around the corner. I slice them fast and search them. They had some money, a hand gun and something like an Ipad. The Ipad had many things on it, but the only thing that interest me was the map of that place. I was searching and searching, that place was at least a quarter of my city, but finally, Tarcas could be only in two places: the cell block or in the interrogation room. First I check the cell block, it was pretty hard to maneuver with all the humans around, but using my sense and the map, and the many corridors of that humongous place I manage to get to the cell block unseen. There were only 6 cells and all empty, that isn't a good sign, it means they don't keep prisoners.

I start running to the interrogation room, with a few "obstacles" but nothing I can't kill before they start the alarm. On the way I remarked there were some big round arches almost at each door. There were very impressive, but I never understand why humans prefer to spend money on expensive lairs than instructed men. Anyway, the interrogation room were behind one of these arches. I could sense an elf in there and two humans. I was excited, I finally find Tarcas. I took my bow and shoot two arrows in the chest of the two humans, took fast the two arrows back and turn to Tarcas… The image shocked me for a few seconds… Tarcas was mutilated on something like an operation table, both his arms were cut from the shoulders, both his legs were cut from the ankles, he was missing an eye and the other one was purple, his heart was beating, I know that because I could see it, and his lungs, and his intestines, and there were buckets around the table to collect blood, and were only half empty.

As I was looking at him, scared, something happened: he looked at me:

-Bună, Ștefan...(Hi, Ștefan…) he said with a lost voice.

And then, in that moment, his heart stop beating… I start crying, after a long time I was crying. Slowly the pain was changing in anger, the same anger I felt when I change in werewolf, just stronger. I didn't care anymore if they were going to kill me or not, I just wanted to kill as many of them as possible, as painful as possible. So I didn't fight it, I embrace it, I took off my medallion, close my eyes and wait to wake up on a hill of dead bodies or to don't wake up at all.

The strange thing, when I open my eyes I was in the same position, but I was taller and I could see my nose. When I looked down I saw claws and lots of fur. I was the werewolf but I was awake to. I was still angry, so I took my katana, it was strange I could grab it so easily and my hand was almost as big as the handle. I start running in the halls and slice, cut, bite, squish and smite everything in my way. I was faster and stronger than you could even imagine.

After a few minutes of continuous massacre, they decided to fall back and regroup behind the huge ass doors. You remember the arches I was talking earlier? Yea, looks like from these arches were coming out these thick-metal-like-super-etanche-door, so yea. Anyway, I didn't bothered trying to open them. I was starting to calm down, and become "smaller" with the minute.

I took one of the Ipad and search the map till I found it: the weaponry. I sprint to it, open it and search for the explosives, and you wouldn't imagine how much C-4 I found. I take more than I could carry and start throwing them all around the place, from the weaponry to the exit. I kept one on me for the finale, set it on 30 sec, throw it inside, take my luggage and run down the hill as fast as I could.

After I was at a safe distance, I waited for the show: many explosions all around the hill, than a big one, a few backed iron pieces flying around, and the best part, the hill dived in the ground, changing in a small crater, squishing all inside. I could hear the screams of the humans inside, and they were sweet.

Anyway, that place of evil was gone, the humans in it dead, but Tarcas was still dead. That's why dad wanted me to train, because people like these. And if that happened to me, what happens with others like me, elves, dwarfs, satyrs, how many souls been killed because they were different, and how many of them were able to train before they were attacked. That's how I decided to do what I do, to hunt they who hunt me and others like me, to hunt the Hunters. I'm the blade of justice, the shadow in the light and the protector of all mystical creatures.

That's the end of that chapter. O, and for those who are curious what happened when I get home:

-Ștefan, mulțumesc Domnului că ești bine, cineva a dat foc casei lui Tarcas!(Ștefan, thanks God your alright, someone burned down Tarcas's house!) I didn't even try to look surprised, but with a sad and lost voice, I sad:

-Tată, mamă, trebuie să vă spun ceva...(Dad, mom, I've got to tell you something…) and I start telling them the story, beginning with the note in the tree, skipping the part where I killed thousands of people. I gave them the property deeds too, but I kept the money, the bow and arrows, and the katana.

I didn't get grounded for lying to them or going to the other side of Europe all by myself, no, they actually looked at me with understanding and compassion. Of course, they think I entered the hideout, find Tarcas dead, then go out, I didn't tell them anything about the slaughter or the "wolf" part. To be honest, I was afraid of what would they think of me, what would they think if they know I enjoy it, what would they think if they would know I was planning to do it as a "job". But I'm sure

this is a problem for another time.


	6. Chapter 6: The night shift

In the next week, Ștefan learned, let's say, 90% of those books, done some stuff for the Assassins and had an easier life than usual. Now that he is under the protection of the brotherhood, the Hunters had a hard time trying to get to him. Right now he was returning from a contract:

-Cum a fost?(How did it go?) asked Amadeus, the leader of the group, while he was writing something.

-Destul de repede, o încercat să fugă, dar Ștefan a reușit să-l nimerească în picior cu o săgeată. (Pretty fast, the guy tried to run, but Ștefan manage hit him in the leg with an arrow.) sad Gorm, one of the assassins.

-Sincer, ținteam capul.(To be honest, I was aiming for the head.) replied Ștefan, with a bit of awkwardness in his tone.

-Ștefan, până nu uit, sper că ai dormit bine, findcă e rândul tău la "tura de noapte".(Ștefan, before I forget, I hope you slept good last night, because it is your turn at "the night shift".) sad Amadeus.

-Înțeles.(Understood.)

The night shift was something very interesting, at lest from Ștefan's point of view. Mainly he had to patrol the streets at night and try to stop any ongoing "crimes", and he doesn't get paid for that. Before the night fell over the city, Ștefan returned home to check on his new outfit. After his first mission, the twins offered to help him with a new outfit, and they did a pretty neat job. He was looking at it, one of those green Adidas jackets, with black leather gloves, and black pants. For the head he wears a balaclava like hood and for the eyes, they made him a bandanna with holes big enough to don't mess with his aim. Hope actually made him an utility belt where he can put his katana and his hunting knife.

After his parents went to sleep, he dressed up, and go out. Ștefan first check some alleys near his home, where he knew some not-so-nice persons made their living. As the minutes passed, no one came closer to the alley, not even a stray dog, so he moved on to a complex of abandoned buildings where the same kind of persons were living and, sometimes, making trouble during the night. But again, after a few minutes, nothing happen. All the way from the alleys to the buildings he couldn't sense a single human walking. His village, even if it was a county seat, was pretty small, nothing really happens.

It was 2 AM, and after two hours of walking, with nothing going on, he went near the hideout, so he decide to go there. Inside he found the twins, still in the working suits:

-Bună băieți, ce faceți?(Hi boys, how are you doing?)

-Bine, tocmai ne-am întors, am terminat contractul.(Good, we just get back, we finish the contract.) sad Hope, while he was yawning.

-O, da, correct, erați plecați în misiune, cum a fost Grecia?(O, yea, right, you were out on a mission, how was Greece?) asked Ștefan.

-Nu ca și când am fi avut timp să admirăm împrejurimile, dar era destul de frumos, foarte mult alb și măsline, tu ce faci, cum e în tura de noapte?(Not like we had time to admire the surroundings, but it was pretty beautiful, lots of white and olives, how are you, how is the night shift?) sad Faith.

-Plictisitor, nu pot găsi nimic de făcut… am o idee, ngh, dar nu putem ajunge acolo.(Boring, I can't find anything to do… I have an idea, ngh, but we can't get there.)

-Spunene idea, poate te ajutăm noi.(Tell us the idea, maybe we can help.)

It was actually a good idea, near the town, at about 182 kilometers north, was a city called Iași which had a high criminality rate, it is something like a Romanian New York, but without the skyscrapers or the hot dog stalls. The idea was to go and see if they could find something to do there, and it was less then two hours away by car, all right, less then an hour if Faith is driving:

-Ști să conduci?(Do you know how to drive?) asked Ștefan, as Faith took the driver chair, of the car witch Gorm was driving the first day they meet, parked in a garage around the hideout.

-Bine înțeles, tu nu ști?(Of course, you don't know?) answered Faith.

-Nu.(No) replied Ștefan, with the amazement still in his tone.

-Vei vrea să-ți pui centura.(You would want to plug your seatbelt.) sad Hope, as he was plugging his own seatbelt.

Anyone without suicidal thoughts would say something like "No, stop, I want to live, stop the damn car!", in the first 2-3 minutes, or at the first turn. Faith was constantly accelerating, make slaloms through other cars, if there was a turn, he would make a drift instead of breaking, Ștefan actually wondered if Faith knew what the break does. Faith was doing the most amazing moves with the car, like he could control it mentally, always dodging the crash in the last second.

When they reach their destination (in 47 minutes) the twins looked back at Ștefan. He was breathing heavily, his hands were holding tight the seat belt, he didn't manage to put his seatbelt before the ride started, and a look on his face who was telling that his whole life was flashing before his eyes:

-Wow… he managed to say after a few short seconds.

-O să îți ia ceva timp să te obișnuiești, vorbesc din experiență.(It will pass some time before you get used to that, I'm talking from experience.) Hope tried to reassure him.

After walking a bit in the city one of the twins asked:

-Și acum ce facem?(What are we doing now?)

-Ne găsim de treabă.(We find something to do.)

-Și cum facem asta?(And how are we doing that?)

-În același mod în care mi-am început eu cariera.(The same way I start my carrier.) answered Ștefan with a little smile on his face.

-Am înțeles că nu a început așa de bine.(I learned it didn't start so well.) sad the other twin with a questioning tone.

-Taci din gură.(Shut up.) sad Ștefan calm, with the smile still on his face.

They asked some locals about some place where they could get drunk and start going from bar to bar, asking questions, trying to be as unsuspicious as three guys with hoods can be, and belief me, it's very suspicious. They start two fights in two different bars, mostly because Hope tried to use his Batman voice to some big guys who didn't like a "midget" to question them. After they put Hope on backup, they found out everything they need in about an hour.

Somewhere outside the city, near a towers of some sort, two groups of people, heading to each other. It was 5:29 AM, and the reason the groups were meeting at this precise hour, was the fact that the sun just rise completely. The groups were from two different gangs, which were arguing about some money and territory, and the groups were about to cut each other throats. The leader of each group meet at the middle and start swearing at each other and weaving their new "toys", some handguns, hoping that will help with the "negotiation". Don't get me wrong, in Romania is illegal to have fire weapons without having 18 years old and a permit, if you have one without the conditions, that means you have a dangerous friend or a high placed friend.

As they "negotiate", a black and green figure approach them from behind the trees:

-Bună dimineața, ce zi frumoasă!(Good morning, what a beautiful day!) sounded a calm voice like it wasn't aware that it was in a situation 20 to 1.

All the attentions turns to Ștefan, wearing his mask, with his katana at his belt and arrows in his back, but no bow, still very imposing:

-Cine dracu ești!?(Who the hell are you!?) sad one of the man with the gun.

-Și cine ți-a făcut costumul, mămicuța ta?(And who made the costume, your mummy?) sad the second one, using for the last two words a voice like a children, and everyone laughed.

-De fapt, mi l-au făcut niște prieteni, îți place?(Actually, some friends made it, do you like it?) sad Ștefan, as normal as he could, like he didn't get the fact that they were making fun of him.

A bit discourage by the strange person, who wasn't affected by his joke, the man with the gun ask again:

-Deci cine naiba ești ș ice faci aici?(So who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?)

Probably the only reason they didn't attacked was because of his young age or his katana. Either way, Ștefan intended to use both of them:

-Numele meu nu contează, cât despre de ce am venit, să vă conving că viața int-o bandă ca ale voastre este una periculoasă, și în loc să vă omorâți pentru niște mărunțiș și niște străzi care oricum nu sunt ale voastre, mai bine învățați și deveniți membri corecți și onorabili ai socetăți.(My name doesn't matter, as about what am I doing here, I'm here to tell you that life in gangs like yours are dangerous, and instead of killing each other for some change and some streets that aren't yours anyway, you better go to school and become a fair and honest member of the society.) sad Ștefan with a childish voice.

Everyone is looking at each other with a strange look, but finally, the men with guns point their guns at Ștefan:

-Ești nebun, omule, vi aici singur, ne insulți bandele, ne arunci prostiile astea și te aștepți să nu-ți iei un glonț între ochii? Ești mort, omule!(Are you mad, man, you come here alone, you insult our gangs, you throw at us all this crap and you expect to go away without a bullet between your eyes? Your dead, man!) they thought if they shoot him, he can't use his katana.

The guns didn't impress Ștefan as he sad:

-Nu sunt om, și doar ca să ști și tu…, in the heads of the two gunners appear all of a sudden two holes, and they drop dead on the ground, …nu am venit singur.(I'm not a human, and just so you know it…, in the heads of the two gunners appear all of a sudden two holes, and they drop dead on the ground, …I didn't come alone.) sad Ștefan with sadness in his tone.

The others looked around, but didn't see anything, then they looked back at Ștefan, they still had the advantage of number, but fear could be read on their faces:

-Deci, cine e gata să facă primul pas spre o viață mai bună? Nu mi-ar placea să vi se întâmple și vouă același lucru.(So, who's ready to make the first step to a better life? I would really dislike to happen the same thing to you.) sad Ștefan, breaking the silence and waving at the bodies at the ground.

The rest of the people looks at their dead leaders, then back at Ștefan, with horror in their eyes:

-Fugi, coaie!(Run!) sad one of them as all of them start to run in different directions.

- _Cred că i-ai speriat._ ( _I think you scare them._ ) sounds Faith voice in one of those pretty mini headphones with bluetooth.

-N-am nici un regret, crezi că au înțeles?(I have no regrets, do you think they got it?)

- _Dacă nu de vorbe, de frică, nu, nu cred c-o să-I mai vedem pe străzi._ ( _If not by words, by fear, no, I don't think we'll see them on the streets again._ ) sad Hope.

-În fine, coborâți și ajutațimă cu ăștia doi.(Anyway, come down you two and help me with these two.) sad Ștefan, jesting to the two dead bodies.

The twins were displayed on top of some towers to flank the conversation. They could hear everything through Ștefan's headphone, and they knew when they need to shoot their L96A1. After they pack their things and search the bodies, and found about 600 Rons (the currency from Romania), they disposed the bodies and prepare to go back home:

-Hei, Ștefan, când le-ai ținut discursul, chiar ai vorbit serios?(Hey, Ștefan, when you tell them your speech, you really meant it?) ask one of the twins, with a friendly tone.

Ștefan looks at them very seriously, but then laughed a bit like for himself:

-Nah, era una din situațiile "fă ce spun, nu fă ca mine", și oricum, eu am cea mai tare bandă.(Nah, it was one of those situations "do what I say, don't do like me, anyway, I have the most awesome gang ever.) sad Ștefan, as he put his arm around the shoulders of the twins, with the smile still on his face.

The way back was the same as the way there, Faith almost hit some pedestrians, but somehow he manage to go around them with a pirouette and still remain on the road. When they get back, the twins had to shake Ștefan a bit. After letting the car they returned at the hideout. It was a bit over 6 AM:

-Și ce facem cu bani, îi împărțim?(And what do we do with the money, do we share them?) ask Hope, exited.

-Bineînțeles, staid oar să las cheile mași… (Of course, wait till I put the car's ke…) sad Faith, before he freeze in place.

-Și unde ați luat mașina?(And where did you took the car?) asked Amadeus, sitting on a chair, clearly waiting for them.

The boys didn't answered, everyone being still in shock. Amadeus continued:

-A cui a fost idea să plecați?(Whose was the idea to go?) asked again.

The twins took a step back. Ștefan looked back at them, asking for help, but what can you do in the face of your boss. Anyway, they were right, Amadeus asked "whose idea was" and it was his:

-Unde ați fost?(Where were you?)asked again nicely.

-În Iași…, cu o misiune.(At Iași…, with a mission.) replied him.

Amadeus began suddenly to become interested:

-Serios, și cine v-a angajat?(Seriously, and who hired you?)

-A fost mai mult o extensie a turei de noapte… dar am gasit ăștia.(It was more of an extension of the night shift… but we found these.) and he show him the money, because Amadeus gained a scary face after Ștefan sad night shift.

-Ce ați consumat?(What did you consume?)

-Două gloanțe și niște benzină.(Two bullets and some fuel.) sad one of the twins.

Amadeus check the money, he had a face like he was about to beat them all. The boys looked down like they were expecting a hit:

-Ștefan, aștept raportul diseară, 10%.(Ștefan, tonight I wait the rapport, 10%) and he shows some money he let on a table as he made his leave.

-Cum?(What?) asked Ștefan a bit confused.

-Raportul, a fost misiunea ta, tu faci raportul, și de acum înainte, când folosiți resursele de aici, EU aleg dacă mergeți sau nu, nu mă interesează ce faceți în timpul liber, înțeles?(The rapport, it was your mission, you make the rapport, and from now on, when you use the resources from here, I chose if you go or not, I don't care what you do in your free time, understood?) sad Amadeus, putting a lot of power in the I from "I chose".

-Da!(Yes!) sad all the three boys at the same time.

After Amadeus left, the three boys looked happy, like they didn't expected to be that easy:

-O, și tot diseară o să aveți o "pauză", toți trei.(O, and tonight you will have a "break", all three.)

The happiness perish fast, everyone knew what a "break" was, Amadeus's favorite punishment. Mainly you had to make pushups, lots of them, and if you stop to catch your breath, you'll be hit with something your supervisor consider fit:

-Știe cineva cum să facă un raport?(Does someone know how to make a rapport?) ask Ștefan breaking the long silence.


End file.
